


Of Ice, Ring, Love and Seperation

by GabxLuci2796



Series: The Heart of ice and the One ring [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Experienced Thranduil, F/M, First Time, Innocent Loki, Jotun Loki, Lady Loki, Loki changes outfits like crazy, M/M, Male Loki, More tags will be added later, Multi, Possessive Thorin, Pure Loki, Shared custody of loki, Top Thranduil, sort of possessive Thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have got to stop doing this and finish my other stories buuuuut if I don't put this idea out there I may lose it forever and I am not taking that chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making a path to Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to write comments down would be greatly pleased. Also first chapter is short and in Asgard.

_A new realm to discover, new adventures to make and maybe even love,_ thought Loki as he fastened his dark blue cloack around him.

Grabbing herds, vails, clothes, jewelry, money, and spell books in a space pocket.

He lit nine green candles in a circle to symbolize the nine realms and a lone white one in the middle of the circle.

Loki started chanting making the flames leap higher into the air the chadows grow longer and the air cold enough to see one's breath.

Stepping into the circle as the last chant left his lips aflash of light and then nothing more leaving  but a darkened room with the lights out.


	2. Into Middle earth we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I saw the last part of the first Hobbit and am watching Epic but my family won't SHUT UP!!!!! poor me. -.-

Crash!!!!!!

"Oof," said Loki landing with a misstep before stumbling around before coming to a complete stop leaning on an oak tree.

 _That could of gone a lot smoother. Now where am I,_ wondered Loki before hearing a noise he decided to investigate. Moving closer  Loki looked through the tree lines.

There he saw dwarves, a wizard, and a furry creature in a tree surrounded by grouse creatures with one being on white wolf-like creature though it didn't hold a candle to his pet Fenrir the mighty wolf. 

  The battle was fierce with the little furry being with the courage of a thousand suns against a foe much larger and vast numbers on the whit  dark elf look a-like.

 Loki saw the dwarves start to lose so he decided to add a helping hand.

Conjuring up a gust of wind surrounding the furry critter.

The only ones who noticed were the wizard and the white dark elf-like creature before the eagles arrived.

 

 

Using that Loki escaped in the form of a magpie taking off after the dwarves but from a safe distance while doing though, _Maybe I can do some match making while I'm here,_ thought Loki as he observed a dwarf embrace the cute little creature, _Besides I am great at getting people together you have no idea how many weddings I have been invited to from happy couples._

Loki decided to follow the group for awhile after all they did provide entertainment and he has taken a liking to the brave fuzzy creature.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	3. meeting  a skin changer part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot the name of the orcs hideout. If this chapter seems abit ooc of Loki I apologize I am trying to make him a young teenager on his first adventure by himself.

Loki  watched the group  as they  make  their  way  into  the  forest. Taking notice of the orcs following  the  group loki  also  realized  that   a rather large   _bear_ seemed to be taking  an interest  in  what's  going  on .   

 _The  big  one can certainly  move FAST  when  the  situation  calls for it,_ thought  Loki as the group ran from  the  bear,  _but  I think  I  will  follow  the orcs for a bit and come back to this later._

~Orcs Hideout ~

 _Oh scary. I am glad Thor isn't here Norns know he would go charging in like a wild boar,_ thought Loki who moved into the shadows never realizing that the orc's master was watching him, planning for the right moment to strike.

~Beorn's House after Gandalf Left~

 _Now that is a strong looking man,_ thought Loki who always knew he preferred men over women, _Though he is a little too hairy and reminds me of Father with his looks._

  "Is something wrong Beorn?" asked Bilbo with concern when he realized how tense the man was. "I smell a being I have never smelled before. It is not the scent of man, orcs, dwarves, or the scent of you master Baggins. Speak!!! Reveal yourself, you who hides in the shadows are you Friend or Foe?" cried Beorn as the dwarves readied themselves with weapons and Biblo drew his sword from its sheath.

"Peace I mean you now harm," said the voice of a figure appearing out of thin air, "Please allow me to introduce myself. I go by the name Loki."

 


	4. ch 4 meeting a skin changer 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the research thing didn't really work so fuck it.

_~pov Bilbo~_

 

 

_"Is something wrong Beorn?" asked Bilbo with concern when he realized how tense the man was. "I smell a being I have never smelled before. It is not the scent of man, orcs, dwarves, or the scent of you master Baggins. Speak!!! Reveal yourself, you who hides in the shadows are you Friend or Foe?" cried Beorn as the dwarves readied themselves with weapons and Biblo drew his sword from its sheath._

 

_"Peace I mean you now harm," said the voice of a figure appearing out of thin air, "Please allow me to introduce myself. I go by the name Loki."_

 

 

Bilbo took in the sight of the new being.

 

 _Gorgeous emerald eyes,, thick long lashes, skin glowing like snow at the dawn of morning, and a body as elegant as a swan wrapped in green,_ thought Bilbo as he watched the being move forward and he noticed how graceful the being did that like a doe prancing through the meadows.

 

Bilbo did not notice that as he was staring at the magnificent new being that Thorin was SEETHING with jealousy but Loki did.

 

 _Interesting,_ thought Loki quirking an eyebrow before slowly moving forward.

 

                    "As I said earlier I go by the name Loki I am just someone looking for adventure if I may be so bold is it possible for me to join you on your quest. I seek no jewels or gold but I  crave adventure and my talents might be of use to you." said Loki.

 

"Oh and what sort of 'talents' do you have" growled Thorin causing the company to look at him in shock knowing that though Thorin can be hostile it was mostly toward elves not other beings certainly not one they just met.

 

   Loki just smirked infuriating Thorin causing his hackles to raise but before Thorin could say anything more Loki spoke.

 

                                 "I have gift" said Loki conjuring up  a fireball causing everyone to stumbled back raising their weapons for protection, "A gift so wonderful and powerful that most beings are in awe of what I can do for tis no something that not everyone can  do only those who are truly gifted are given these gifts."

 

"If what you say is true stranger why did you not reveal your self earlier how do we not know you are working with the enemy." said Beorn pointing an accusing figure at Loki.

 

"I understand your worry but I needed to know that YOU would mean me no harm" said Loki.

 

"I believe we can trust him besides his talents would be wonderful against anymore foes we may come across" said Bilbo which made everyone nod their heads in agreement well all except for Thorin who grumbled and moaned but the matter was closed knowing that he lost Thorin agreed that Loki may join them.

 

So the company went off with one more person on their quest known as Loki.

 


	5. The Forest of Elves and Spiders

 

_So the company went off with one more person on their quest known as Loki._

 

The forest was definitely eerie to Bilbo and Loki who felt the darkness slowly creeping in on them from all around though the dwarves did not notice too busy arguing on how to get out of the forest.

 

Finally Bilbo and Loki suggested that they climb the trees to see where they were.

 

What a sight it was with trees so full of life, the wind against their faces was much welcomed, the sky was gorgeous with the clouds and Look! There it is -the Lonely Mountain. 

 

They shouted to the dwarves that all is not lost but alas there was no reply worried Bilbo and Loki scampered down as fast as they could when they reached the ground and looked around but saw not but air and spider webs.

 

They followed the webs and found the nest of spiders and to their horror the dwarves were tied up subdued by the spiders venom, quickly Bilbo and Loki hid and together they threw a loose twig that the spiders chased after to see what it was and with out wasting time they cut down the dwarves where Bilbo named his sword 'Sting', Loki thought a simple but accurate name which he shared to Bilbo who agreed but sometimes the simplest things are the greatest things of all a feeling both agreed on by Loki and Bilbo.

 

Quietly and steady they cut down the dwarves as fast as they could but at last their luck has run out for the spiders have returned so the company fled until their backs against the walls and then they fought against the spiders but alas Bilbo got separated from the group.

 

**_Crash ! Hiss !   Snarl !_ **

The sound of battle drew the elves toward the company where they swiftly disposed of the spiders before turning their weapons on to the dwarves, and Loki.

 

But one was missed and the spider was about to end Kili when a she-elf with long red hair ended the creature's life along with a few others.

 

Loki noticed the attraction between dwarf and elf before his attention was drawn back to find that in his musings he did not realize that the elves were now taking their weapons.

 

When it was his turned the lead elf stopped the other before he turned to Loki, "You! What are you? I have seen both men and dwarves but you are not of their kind you have the features of an elf but are not one I demand you speak for who or what are you?"

 

Loki answered, "I am neither man nor dwarf and I have some of the feature's of an elf but one I am not as for my name and race I will only give it in the presence of that which is your Leader."

 

Legolas's mouth quirked down before answering that he had his approval and of with the dwarves and loki as the captured and the elves as their handler.

 

 No one noticed except for Loki of a little burglar following after them.

 

But another more of a shadow really, was watching them  or more specifically Loki.

 

  _Yessssssssss! This one will be perfect...._

 

_And the shadow faded out._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been in a bit of a slump. Please review.


	6. The king of the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get the chapter up my will to work on this story is fading in and out but I promise to try to continue this story. Anyways please enjoy.

 

 

The group was led through the forest to a gate made of wood guarded by two elves in armor. They were separated once they were inside the palace with Loki and Thorin were brought to the throne room. The room was covered in stone and wood with tall stain glass windows. A winding stair case lead up to a throne made of walnut wood with carvings and small glistening pearls. the throne also had antlers shaped like a mouse's. The arms of the throne were covered in silver and velvet. 

 

A tall figure  was slouching  but at the  same  time  was exuding  power with barely  any effort  at all. The powerful  male was wearing  silver robes  &  wearing brown knee high boots. He wore  many a rings but the one that stood out the most was a ring of white diamond  and silver. The king's skin held a sort of  illuminated   glow in a masculine  sort of way. An impressive  jaw line that  is strong but also  had a soft touch  to it as well. Eyes like stormy clouds  over the  ocean  and hair like the sun rays that reached half  way the male's back. This is the Elven  king Thranduil majestic ruler of the forest ( and a great piece  of  eye candy , thought  Loki who dazed out for  a  bit).

 

The king of the Forest  looked down from  his mighty  throne  to gaze on one of  the intruders  in his realm. He looked  with  disdain  at the filthy  dwarf with cobwebs  in is hair and twigs in his coat. The king  questioned him first  and tried to strike  a  deal  with  the  short  tempered   dwarf  with  promises   food, weapons, and supplies  in exchange  for his deceased wife's  necklace returned  to him. The stupid dwarf refused and words were said with such hostility that King Thranduil decreed that he's putting  a stop  to  the  quest immediately.

 

The Elven  guards  dragging  a screaming  and  kicking  Thorin  off  to  the  dungeons  before King  Thranduil  turned his attention  toward his other prisoner  brought  before  him. Thranduil ' s breath was stopped  short t the sight  of the glowing being. His eyes trialed  over the slim figure  dressed in leather  and silk. Hair  like midnight  and eyes the color  of  shining  emeralds with long lashes. The being had pouty rose petal pink lips and high cheek  bones with  a body built like that of elves but no pointy  ears mused Thranduil, the being is certainly  not  a  dwarf nor a elf I don't  believe  the being  is   a mortal but what is he.

What are you? You  are not  an elf or a dwarf or a mortal and as ruler  of  the  forest  I demand  for  you  to  tell me commanded  King  Thranduil. The stunning  being answered "I am  the one known as  Loki  being of fire and ice and magic. I come from a realm not known to  you. I am neither  a man nor  woman  and it is not yet decided from which race I hail  from " in a bell like voice the stirred something  primal in the belly  of the Elven  king .

 

Before  Thranduil  could  speak  again  an Elven guard appeared  before  them capturing  their attention. The guard revealed the  urgent news that  the  prisoners  have escaped from the cells. Thranduil   quickly  sent out  his  warriors  to stop the escapees from leaving his kingdom  before once again  focusing  his attention  on to Loki. "So your companions  have  left you. What   will you  do  now" questioned  King  Thranduil  as he slowly  made  his way closer to Loki in an attempt  not to frighten him. I  go now to join them said loki as he disappeared  in to  thin air leaving behind  a longing Elven  king .


	7. Barrel Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years. Just a little present to my devoted followers.

  Loki giggled to himself as he reappeared hidden behind a willow tree next to the river and it's gate giddy at the thought of the flustered elf before  pulling  himself  together to view the on coming  chaos about to unfold.

Twelve  water barrels came  crashing down the river as the order to close the gate before  the company  crashed into the steel gate. Thorin banged his arms against the cold steel  in frustration. The elves where closing in on the company  suddenly  orcs appeared  waving  their weapons  in the air  and giving out a mighty war cry before charging  into battle.

Blades clash together  and through it all  kili made his way to the lever that would  open for the company  to led them to freedom  however just as his fingers were but a hair's breathe  away an orc arrow pierced  his leg causing Kili to cry out in pain. 

Loki noticed the red she elf was worried fo the dwarf prince not that she was masking her emotions  but it did make one wonder if something  would come of it. 'Only one way to find out' thought Loki  as he turned into a hummingbird  to follow the dwarves and the hobbit  down the river.


	8. Bard the bowman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy fourth of july!!! ^_^  
> It's short sorry it's been a while for this story.

Quick  to catch up to the group  loki  shaped  his form  back into that of a man but stayed hidden from sight to witness  the  play that was about to begin.

The dwarves were washed a shore with their  torn barrels and dripping  clothes with scowls on their rugged faces but not on the hobbit it looked more like a ruffled kitten who just got dumped by a bucket of water.

loki shifted his attention  to Kilian who was stumbling in pain though he tried to hide it.

Before Loki  could offer to help heal the pain away a calamity occurred which  aroused Loki's attention  to focus on the  new problem forgetting momentarily  to forget about Kili, for now.

The new problem was a man with a worn out coat and a bow with an arrow pointed dead centered at Thorin's head with these words leaving his chapped lips, "Do that again and your dead."

"Excuse me but that boat it wouldn't happen  to be for hire now would  it" asked Balin.


	9. Lake town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been feeling inspired lately, but here's something it's better than nothing.

Loki giggled as he soared through  the  mist filled air in the form of  crow with green eyes.

The reason for it is that a certain  hobbit   and dwarves were stuck in barrels.

But the best part about  this whole  mess was the fact that fish were piled on their heads created  such glee that loki almost fell downwards to the ground.

 The town, well barley  a town but if one must call it a town then let it be known as a ghost town for their was little to no life to be found.

The poor people were miserable with filth and rot to be seen every where. The food scarce and what wealth that went to the master of this town was but pitiful. 

All in all Loki's  heart ached for these people, to be reduced  to a life that is not fit for man or beast was outrageous.

 Loki reigned in his feelings  and took measured breathes as he swooped into a shack on stilts through the window before Bard closed the shutters.

 In a twirl mixed of feathers turn to cloth and skin stood loki in his Asgard  form once again.


End file.
